moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurdrae
Early Life Life was flourished in the forests of Ashenvale. The Swiftwind family lived in a large home not far from the Post, were growing poor. The married couple had no children, and they were in poverty. But, one day, a small Kaldorei female came about. Only a child(around 2 or 3 human years). The couple gladly took her in, and called her Kurdrae. They cared and raised for her, thinking of a class that she should train in. Training as a Huntress They decided. A huntress this one shall be. Yet, she was. Kurdrae trained every day, almost all of the time. Over the years, she progressed. She also trained to be a alchemist and herbalist, and was also taught to sell these items, potions and herbs. She also trained to be a physician, selling bandages and helping the wounded. Middle Years Soon, when her business came to flourish, and her training was close to completion, her mother and father died of old age. Although Kurdrae knew the two were old, and not her real parents(she didn't consider them to be, just friends), Kurdrae did not know that they died of old age. She was thought and told that they died of murder. She believed this, and set out on a hunt. She only had her bow and arrows and long sword with her, nothing else. No food, no water. She traveled for miles, across Kalimodor, all the way to the marsh of Dustwallow Marsh, then to Theramore. There, she feed a feast, and drank worthwhile. Across that, she was told by an archer that the boat led to another continent, called the Eastern Kingdoms. Eastern Kingdoms '' Kurdrae took this boat leading to these ''vast, incredible lands, and saw that this statement was true. She traveled all the way to the human city of Stormwind, of which finding a home there and a for lease shop. She stayed here for a while, until the battle of Hyjal was cried. She was called out to fight in this battle, where her ends meet. Death Once Kurdrae went to fight in this war, she met her end. Her death, yes. Although, not completely. She was killed by two blades, unaware that they were actually there. ''Training Under Death Knights '' Kurdrae was not completely killed, however, she was turned into a death knight. A whole new life, rerolled. She trained under these for decades, killing off Scarlets and invaders that were mortal and the enemy. After a while, she heard about a group of rebel death knights that wanted to get out of Archerus, forever. She had yearned for this for years, always wanting to get out of the ridden depths of the scourge. As she grew up with ranks, she started to do these little 'missions' for the Lich King and his comrades. She followed these with a few other people, after a while finishing them. However, once the battle between the paladins and the Scourge came about and ended, she turned to the Light, along with the hundreds of other death knights. She escaped from the plague lands, going right to the human city of Stormwind. ''Stormwind '' She instantly recognized the human city. Although, the guards and citizens weren't that kind to her. They spit on her, they threw stuff at her, and screamed and yelled at her. She decided to go straight to King Wrynn, instantly earning his and the alliances' respect. She, yet again, was apart of the alliance. Current Kurdrae wonders around Stormwind, living in her old home and still trying to open back up her business. She treats other non-kaldorei with caution still, almost trying to avoid them fully. Kurdrae tries to stay out of the fights that she find large and risky, but she always approaches the fights that she finds unnecessary. Kurdrae yet always keeps a straight, serious look to her, always talking in a normal and bored sounding tone, never yelling or whispering. She doesn't seem to care for anyone anymore, never protecting anyone, only the ones who respect her, but even them there are many few that are that. Her fighting skills are different, always with a sharp look and stabs. Kurdrae always keeps her axe on her back, never taking it off. Now, she is always seen with a Red Dragonhawk Hatchling following her around, never wanting to leave her side. He, for right now, is the only true friend she has. She has no lover, so far. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance